guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon/A/any AB Trickster
Favoured: #WOW! Another skill set to give Zenmai! I think I will throw that silly bow weilding Critical Barrager build in the trash, and use this one instead! In fact, the Assassin hero's AI uses the skills in exactly the way mentioned. Complaining monks and party members be damned, this build is Pro! =P Queen Schmuck 04:41, 3 January 2007 (CST) #With all that teleporting around, you're prectically guaranteed to dodge any projectile attacks and spells thrown at you...even though you have no defensive stance! Now, that is one impressive demonstration of Uber Leet Dodging Skillz! Pro builds FTW, this outdoes any silly Barrager anyday, lawl :D Entropy 04:44, 3 January 2007 (CST) #BEST.BUILD.EVER. Your enemies will get so tired trying to keep up with your 1337 teleportation that they'll just collapse and die from exhaustion! -- Hyperion` 20:05, 22 January 2007 (CST) #xD! Add Death's Retreat-X H K #On a serious note: This actually works in AB for capping and recapping spots. Unfavoured: #Improper naming. Move to A/any. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:57, 30 January 2007 (CST) #:Haha, Rapta! Still favoured! :P -Auron 06:23, 11 February 2007 (CST) #No Shadow Meld. Also lack of healing breeze and mending. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cheese Slaya ( ) 12:10, 3 March 2007. #Ummm Mending FTW dude... and How about strength of honor and vital boon too and make you completely uber leetness --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) Discussion With the advent of Nightfall, you need Death's Retreat and Shadow Meld!` Shido 07:15, 11 February 2007 (CST) LMAO! I met a group of 4 'sins in TA all using this build! They were also using Death's Retreat and Shadow Meld, their basic idea was to stay away from the enemy so that their opponents would just give up and leave. We beat em in the end, took like 25 minutes though. Could not let such a nubby build give them success, especially after them spamming "We are teh kings!" while two of them lay dead on the floor. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 23:42, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::I've actually run across two different groups like that, who all bragged of already getting X amount of consecutive flawless wins. The sad part was that after I said that a build is crappy if they can't kill anyone they repeatedly said that they had wanded many teams to death, using high critical strikes. I simply replied that if this were the case, then why couldn't they kill us? The one group we beat after 35 minutes, even with one person from our group leaving. However, with the other group, it went on for several hours, and we had many heated arguments. Eventually, all my team/guild-mates had to leave, and I refused to leave. Then, I was running a ZB build, and could easily keep myself alive, even with all four of them wanding me. I just said after a couple minutes of them wanding - Consecutive wins, eh? And they just whined that 'Well, you're using ZB!'. So I said fine, I can still easily stay alive without ZB, and I did. Eventually, they all left, one by one, and myself, tired and bored, was left remaining. Not fun, but I had to. I wasn't going to let them continue on and have their satisfaction, enjoying the fact that they were annoying the crap out of anyone they played against. I'll admit it, I'm a stubborn person. --Lord Carnage 00:16, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Thats fuking hilarious, lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:56, 4 July 2007 (CDT) You don't actually have a damage output and are doing nothing but jumping around as mad^^ but i could even imagine this as a shutdown build ;) some AB'lers often have fun following runners over half the map :D — Zerpha The Improver 18:52, 16 August 2007 (CDT) There are variations possible! Feigned Neutrality or Restfull Breeze (A/Mo with 12+3+1 shadow arts and 12 healing) instead of Shadow refuge! (or do you attack? The Usage part doesn't say anything about attacking or not) Not tested yet though :P. Anyway, this build is PRO!--El Nazgir 09:56, 19 August 2007 (CDT)